flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Dominion
The Infinite Dominion, also referred to as simply "The Dominion", was the central controlling, governing, and military body on the planet Earth from the time of their invasion until the planet-wide uprisings. It held control over the human populace that survived the quantum rifts and Great Rift War that ravaged the planet, using the populace as they did other species to amass resources, manufacture various items, but most importantly learn from human technology. Overview The Infinite Dominion is an empire that is thought to span universes and allegedly even dimensions with an unknown number of species under their direct control. It is also unclear who, or what, is in charge of the Infinite Dominion, though, gelatinous, blue crystalline beings known as Augurs are believed to control all Dominion activities on Earth to some degree. Most of the Dominion's forces are made up of their own biologically manipulated cybernetic beings commonly referred to as autonetics. Invasion and Occupation of Earth The quantum rifts provided the Dominon with an opportunity to gain control of Earth by 2010 in succession to a scientific disaster created by Caerus Laboratories in 2000. Between being worn down by alien creatures from the quantum rifts and being hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched in technology, the armies of Earth stood little chance. The ensuing war initiated with an assortment of Dominion autonetics dubbed invasion force autonetics, which put the Earths forces under pressure for a few days, obliterating them. Once the autonetics of the invasion force reached a certain point, their tasks were fulfilled, and the Infinite Dominion showed themselves full force, staging a defeat of the invasion force autonetics as if they were not affiliated. On behalf of the humans, they established safe havens around the world under the guise of offering civilians safety from aftermath the quantum rifts continued to create. Once they established a capital in one of those protective cities known as the Dominion Capital the Planetary Central Command administrated Dominion activities on the planet. Through the years, The Dominion made humans lead their occupational force, using memory altering compounds, biological modification and physiological modification on captured military units to create the Dominion Civil Authority. The first members of the authority either volunteered directly or The Dominion used methods to force compliance out of them through fear of reprisal before conscripting them. Following this, mainly via the use of PROBE facilities, they carried out numerous experiments on human subjects which later gave way to a line of human autonetic soldiers known as the Human Ascension Force. Downfall A labor riot broke out in the Industrial Sector of Dominion Capital, and local DCA patrols were dispatched to quell it. However, riots began to spread further in Dominion Capital, then reports of uprisings in another urban protection center reached CENTCOMM. More and more uprisings began to crop up in occupied zones in a loosely coordinated mass uprising known as Operation Dethrone. Fierce, bloody fighting broke out across most occupied cities, and outcomes varied. Eventually, bombardments began, though it was unknown who ordered them. When the dust settled, the Infinite Dominion's hold over Earth was broken. Surviving Dominion forces were left directionless for some time. Many survivors were eventually folded into the emerging New Union. However, it eventually became clear that a Dominion remnant endured the uprisings, utilizing advanced technology never before seen during the occupation. While no longer capable of exerting control over the planet, they were nonetheless extremely dangerous. Category:Factions